Fang's Blog
by kashiena
Summary: Max gets captured by Itex and eventually breaks out five years later. The flock thinks she's dead, and she thinks she has no way to find them. Until she remembers Fang's blog. Fax
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: i don't own any MR characters**

i sat down at the mouth of the cave, taking first watch as always. The flock slept soundly behind me, but oddly, I wasn't tired at all. A quiet whizzing noise caught my attention and I turned it the direction just in time for a dart to hit me in the neck.

I reached up to pull it out, finding that my arm wasn't moving.

Of course. Muscle relaxant.

I tried to make some noise to alert the flock, but I couldn't make a sound. I heard another sound and felt a slight pain in my neck. Another dart, but this one was a tranquilizer, just like the ones they had shot into the rest of my flock.

My eyelids started getting heavy, and just before they closed, I saw an eerily familiar face grab me and take off running.

**I know this chapter is short, but it's just a prologue. I'll have the first chapter up shortly. Please review.**


	2. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

Finally. I had escaped the school and they weren't in any condition to come after me in the near future. Now all I had to do was find the flock.

But how was I supposed to do that if I had no idea where they were, and no way to find out?

Flock POV

"Hey, Fang, I think I found something," Angel said.

"What kind of something?"He had changed in the five years Max had been gone, and it had affected everyone. They'd been sad, of course, to wake up with tranquilizers in their necks, and find out that their leader was gone, but they'd gotten over it.

"I think I'm hearing Max's thoughts."

Other than Fang, Angel took the disappearance the hardest, which had caused her to believe that Max was still alive. No one wanted to believe she was dead, but it was the only option.

_Unless she escaped,_ Fang thought. Then she shook his head, trying to get rid of the possibility. There's no way. Not even Max can escape the school after that many years.

"No, angel. Max is dead."

"Fang, I'm sure its her! She wants to find us!"

"We've been through this before. we're not going to go searching across the country for Max when she's not even alive. There's a town. Let's go down and find a hotel and some food." He changed the subject. It hurt too much to think about Max, let alone talk about her.

"Finally! I've been waiting on you to say that!" Nudge exclaimed, swooping down behind a McDonalds.

_There's no way Max is alive. Angel is wrong,_ Fang thought again, trying to convince himself.


	3. March 22

I knew I was somewhere around Arizona, so I decided to pay a visit to the only normal people I know. Ella and Dr. Martinez. It took me about an hour to find their house, and Ella answered the door.

We stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other, until I finally realized she didn't recognize me. It made sense, since being in the school for five long years had changed me alot. My hair was long and wavy, and it had darkened to an almost brown color. Also, i was wearing shorts, and the scars on my legs looked kinda scary. Not to mention that I had grown and was over a foot taller than her.

"I'm Max."

"Max?" She asked in disbelief. "Mom, I think there's someone here for you."

"Ella? You don't remember me?"

For some reason, I guess I had expected her to remember me, at least by my name.

"Who is it Ella?" Dr. Martinez asked coming to the door.

"She says she's Max. But Max is dead." I gaped at her, wondering how in the world she could come to that conclusion. Well, I had some idea.

Without asking any more questions, Mom reached forward and grabbed me into a slightly suffocating hug. i hugged back, glad that some part of my past remembered me.

Mom invited me in for cookies, and I told her everything that had happened since I'd been gone. Well, I spared them some of the details, but you get the gist. Then I asked some questions of my own.

"Why did Ella think I was dead?" She wasn't here now, since i'd come around six in the morning. She was at school.

"The flock came by a while ago. About four and a half years ago, I think. And they were all very broken down. Even Fang. He didn't cry in front of the others, but even I could hear him sobbing hysterically during the night. Angel was the worst though. She refused to believe you were dead, and forced them to go the school to find you. They got captured for a while, and they didn't see you at all, so they assumed the worst, I guess."

"I was kept underground. They never let me out, and never would have had the chance to see the flock..." I almost started crying when i realized that they had gotten themselves captured for me. "Do you know where they are now?" I asked.

"No. The last time I saw them was over a year ago, and...there was someone else with them..."

"Who?" I asked, truly surprised.

"They introduced her as Jen, I believe, and she had wings. She almost reminded me of you, except in a less threatening, softer kind of way."

They replaced me? If anything, I would have thought that Fang would just take over, but they actually found another mutant to replace me. I had to find them.

Just then, an idea came to me.

"mom, do you have a computer?!"

"Yeah, it's in my office. First room on the right." She looked confused, but shrugged it off. I sprinted down the hallway.

on the computer I typed quickly, my hands flying over the keyboard.

LAST UPDATED: 3/22

I checked the calendar above the desk. Today. The twenty second of March.


	4. To Galveston!

**I just realized I haven't put on a disclaimer since the first chapter, but I hope you guys know that I don't own MR. If I did, why would I be typing this?**

**Disclaimer: even though I just said this, I'll say it again- I don't own MR**

I read today's entry at least a dozen times to be sure I got everything.

Hey-

We're almost in Texas now, since Jen said she wanted to go to the beach. The kids agreed, so I'm just following along. i'm the leader, but sometimes I wonder if anyone else knows that. They follow her just like Max. By tomorrow we should be in Galveston. I know this is off topic, and I don't usually post things like this, but today, Angel said she felt Max. And I told her Max was dead. i don't want to believe it either, but it's better than any of the other alternatives. it's been five years.

-Fang

The things I concluded from this:

1. The flock thought I was dead

2. Angel thought/knew I was alive

3. Jen really _has _replaced me

4. I needed to get to Galveston as fast as possible

Flock POV

"Jen, guess what!"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Max is coming back!"

Jen paled, then turned back to where Nudge was rambling.

Gazzy had been listening, and he flew up to Angel, asking, "Really? How do you know?"

"I can read thoughts! She's on her way right now!"

"But Fang said-"

Angel was sick and tired of people ignoring her and the fact that she could read minds. She'd known Max all her life, she knew what her mind felt like.

"I know what Fang said! But he doesn't even believe it himself. I'm positive, Gazzy, just you wait and see."

**By the way, my friend and i started a blog, so if you can, go visit it. We're on every night at 9:30, and a lot of times in between. Don't worry,we won't bite, and we even talk about MR! I would love it so much if you would visit! Its inthemindsofknr blogspot com -replace the spaces with dots**

**sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. And I might not be able to post tomorrow, but i will try to! Please review!**


	5. Reunited

**Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday, but this chapter is extra long (at least for me) to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Jen**

Since I was all the way in Arizona, I used my superspeed to get to Texas. Some amount of hours later, I arrived at the coast of Galveston. Finding a nice tree to sit in, I thought about how the flock might react. Angel would be glad, I knew, and she might even already know I was alive. I'm sure Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy would be happy too, but what I really wanted to know was how Fang would react. And what was with the new flock member? Was she taking my place?

_Max! _

I looked up, startled, then realized the voice had been in my head.

**Angel?** I asked cautiously.

_I knew it! I knew you weren't dead! They didn't believe me when I told them, but now I have proof! _

**Angel, honey, where are you guys?**

_We're nearing Galveston. Jen say's we're going to stay in a hotel called The Flagship. It's supposed to be really nice. Meet us there! We should surprise them!!_

**Okay. **

Angel would be elven now. I can't wait to see everyone and how they've changed.

flock POV

"I just talked to Max!" Angel squealed.

Everyone except Jen and Fang crowded around her to listen. Of course, she didn't tell them that she was going to be meeting them at the hotel, but she told them everything else, and her and Nudge talked about it the whole flight there.

When they arrived at the hotel, Jen sent Iggy and Nudge to get the rooms. No one, not even Angel, noticed Max sitting in a chair in the corner. She was too excited.

There were only a few chairs in the lobby, and Max was sitting in one, so Fang and Jen shared a chair. Fang didn't feel comfortable with her on his lap, but he was too polite to tell her to get off.

Max didn't know this, so she thought Fang was letting Jen sit on his lap because he wanted her to.

**Angel? **Max asked cautiously. She saw Angel look up to where she was sitting and shriek loudly.

"Max! Oh my gosh, Max!"

Fang stood up so quickly he dumped Jen to the floor. Within seconds, the whole flock, excluding Jen, was crowding around Max.

Jen stood, glaring that direction until Fang waved her over to introduce her.

Max POV

"Hi I'm Max. It's nice to meet the newest member of the flock." I tried hard to be polite, even if she had taken over my flock. I didn't want to give her a reason to hate me. Though, unfortunately, it seemed as though she already did.

"Hi, I'm Jen. It's nice to meet the oldest member of the flock." She ignored my outstretched hand and stuck her nose up in the air. Well, if she wanted it to be that way...

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was really fun to write! Please review, thanks!**


	6. Max's Story

Fang POV

"Max! Oh my gosh, Max!" I heard Angel shriek. I jumped up, forgetting Jen was on my lap. Everyone was crowded around Max, but I just stood beside her, watching everyone yell excitedly. When I noticed how lonely Jen was looking standing around by herself, i waved her over.

Max introduced herself, and having known her my whole life, I could tell she was trying hard to be polite.

Jen, on the other hand, had not so good intentions. Max looked at her like, "Do you know who I am?" Jen ignored her. I knew that if Max was going to stay with the flock, which I hoped she would, we were going to have some problems.

"So, how did you meet the flock?" Max asked, and I could tell she was using a lot of self control not to punch Jen.

"Fang saved me from the school a few years ago. How do you know them?"

I saw Max glance over at me with a look that said, "you saved her?"

I nodded slightly, and we continued sending glances back and forth, communicating without words. The rest of the flock just watched us, until Jen said, "I asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry. I was just catching up with Fang. I met the flock at the school. We were all kept together when we were kids. A couple of years ago, I was taken, and I just got out." She sighed. "Maybe we should go sit down somewhere so I can tell you the story..."

Jen POV

I_ don't know who this Max girl is, trying to take over my flock. And why do they act like she's the best person in the world? She just seems like a sarcastic freak to me._

"Let's go get something to eat guys. Max can talk to us there." I walked out of the hotel, and everyone followed me.

_See Max, they listen to everything I say. It's my flock, all mine._

Max POV

We walked to the IHOP across the street and once we were seated and waiting on our food, I started to tell my story.

"That night, they took me to another one of the schools. It was somewhere in Arizona, but I was underground the whole time. They... did alot of tests, and it was even worse because I saw you guys...The time you got captured to find me. I was sitting underneath you the whole time, but I couldn't say anything. Then I saw you take Jen and leave. One day, well, yesterday, Jen's twin, i believe, helped me get out."

"Nina?!" Jen exclaimed. "What happened to her?! What did you do to her?!"

"She... she didn't make it. But she was my best friend while I was there." I could feel the tears start to run down my face. Jen was looking at me, her eyes full of rage.

"You should've saved her! You should've gone back to get her! How could you be so stupid?! How could you let my sister die?!"

"We were crawling through the air vent, and Nina had set up bombs. But they went off too early. She pushed me out, and there was nothing I could do."

Angel reached over and hugged me, making me cry harder. It had been five years since I'd seen her. Five long years.


	7. Another Mind Reader!

**I'm sorry this took so long, at least by my standards. It is longer than most of my other chapters, though. I hope you enjoy. There's plenty of Fax in this chapter. :D**

Max POV

The flock and I went back to the hotel and despite the obvious tension between us, they decided Jen and I should share a room. We were fighting before we even got to the room.

"I don't care what you always do! I'm getting the bed by the window, and that's final!" She yelled.

"Well at least let me open the window!" I yelled. The hotel rooms were really small, and I don't think my claustrophobia would be able to handle it.

"No. Do you know how cold it gets at night? Especially since we're near the ocean!"

"It's Texas in the summer! It's not getting any cooler than eighty!"

"Why can't you just turn on the air conditioner?!" She asked,

"Cold air is not going to make me feel any less claustrophobic."

"Maybe you should just sleep in the hallway, then!"

"Maybe I should!"

Jen stalked off towards our- I mean her- room, and slammed the door. The rest of the flock, who had been watching the whole thing with shocked expressions, other than Fang, of course, came over and asked if I wanted to share a room with one of them. i declined, mostly because I wanted to be alone. Everyone except Fang went to their rooms, and he came and sat beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What made you say that?" I asked.

"is it Jen?" Fang asked, somehow knowing exactly what I was worried about.

"Yeah," I admitted. There was no point in trying to hide it now.

"I know what you're thinking, but she hasn't replaced you. No one could. She's just been an alternate. I don't like it either, but it's best for the flock."

"So are you a mind reader now?" I asked, joking but trying to change the subject.

"Yes." I laughed, since I thought he was faking, but when I saw the serious look on his face, I stopped.

"Really?! Just like Angel?"

"No. Mine is more powerful, yet more limited. I can't be blocked, but I can only do it when I need to. I can't just go around reading stranger's minds."

"When did this happen?"

"Just recently, I guess."

"Fang..."

He looked up at me, reading the thoughts I couldn't say.

"No, I don't. I don't know why you would even think something like that."

"But you let her-"

"Exactly. I let her sit on my lap. I did not make, nor want her to sit on my lap. I just tolerated it."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Max, I promise."

"Okay. Then it's alright if I do this." Cautiously, I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to Fang's.

He responded differently than I'd thought, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

And everything would have been great if a certain someone hadn't come and ruined the moment.

"Fang! How could you do this to me?!" Jen wailed.

**Yes, I know I left an evil cliffy, but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Any suggestions, critique, and even flames(as long as they aren't too harsh) are welcomed. Please review!!**


	8. Triplets

**disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Jen and Nina**

Fang POV

At the sound of Jen's voice, both Max and I looked up, and I could tell Max was having a hard time believing what I'd said. She didn't want to doubt me, but the way Jen was looking at up wasn't helping.

"Fang...you said..." She talked slowly, trying unsuccessfully to finish the sentence.

"I know what I said, and I wasn't lying. i promised, remember?"

Jen walked closer to where we were sitting, and since I was reading her mind, i wasn't surprised at all when she slapped me. it still hurt, though.

Jen POV

I walked out of my room and saw Fang and Max, sitting on the ground kissing. Could my timing be any better? I put on a shocked expression and started yelling.

"Fang! How could you do this to me?!" If my information was correct, Max would probably get mad, run away, and leave me here to comfort Fang. Though I knew Fang used to like Max, I thought I could get him to start liking me, especially if I started acting like her.

But instead of running away, Max started talking to Fang. He was nodding, and I could see the relief on both of their faces. How could she still like him after that?! I stalked over to them, then slapped Fang. He deserved it, and it was fun.

What I didn't expect was for Max to stand up in front of Fang, and start telling me off. I mean, I've heard about her, but being on the receiving end of one of her glares is a totally different story.

Max POV

I was ready to ignore Jen until she slapped Fang. I guess she thought they had some kind of imaginary onesided relationship.

I glared at her, then started telling her all of the things I'd wanted to say since I'd met her.

"Newsflash! Fang doesn't like you, so stop trying to make him! And I'll have you know that it's my flock, not yours!!" Then I continued on and on until I realized she wasn't listening.

"Oh, I'm sorry for tuning out a bit. But it seems that my Dad has something he wants to say to you." She nodded to a man walking down the hallway.

I stubbornly crossed my arms, waiting for the man, who walked slower than I've ever seen anyone walk before, to get somewhere near us.

"Hello Maximum. How are you doing? I see you've met your twin."

Jeb. And what did he mean by twin? I couldn't possibly be related to Jen. But if i did, that means that I was also Nina's twin. Which meant we were all triplets.

What?!

**Betcha didn't expect that! My second update today! Please review, because if you do, i'll love you forever!! Thanks to everyone who's reading this.**


	9. Explanation

**I'm sorry for the shortness, but this chapter is just a filler. I'll post the next one tonight. I can't really think straight because my teeth hurt. I just came back from the orthodontist.**

**disclaimer: I don't own MR, but I do own Jen and Nina. And the plot.**

"Jen...is my twin?!" I shrieked, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Maximum-" Jeb began.

"Max. My name is Max."

"Max, Jen and Nina were created using your DNA. Technically, they are clones of you, but they were made with the ability to think for themselves. Eventually, they changed their appearances so that they would be able to live their own lives."

"So I'm related to her?" I asked, pointing at Jen.

Everyone in the hallway, which included the flock, since they'd come out to see what had happened, nodded dumbly.

And I think that was when I fainted.

**Yeah. Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I PROMISE that I will have the next chapter out tonight. :D**


	10. A Whole Bunch Of Crazy Stuff

**Go long chapters! Amazingly, this took nearly no time at all, and it is mucho longer than all the other chapters. It has a bit of the Nudge Channel, and just a teensy bit of Fax. **

When I woke up, I was laying in a very soft bed, pressed up against something soft and warm.

I soon realized that this soft warm thing was Fang and we were in a bed at the hotel. I nearly jumped out of the bed at that thought.

"Max? You up?"

"Well duh. Why am I here?"

"You fainted."

Oh yeah. The past ten minutes came flooding back to me and I sat up, wondering what in the world we were going to do next.

"Fang, where's Jen?"

"She's sharing a room with Angel and Nudge. And I know you don't like her. I was thinking about kicking her out of the flock."

Fang was thinking this?

"You didn't say anything to her yet, did you?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about it first. But I know what you're going to say."

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Fang! I'm not the same person I was five years ago. I've changed, and I think that we should keep Jen in the flock."

Fang glanced at me with his normal calm expression, but I thought I saw a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" His gaze was steady and I almost flinched away from it.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna need her," I said, keeping things as vague as possible. I didn't need anyone else in on my secret.

"I know you Max. That's not all of it."

"Well, I kinda...got a new power while I was at the school." I paused, hoping he wouldn't make me elaborate any more.

"And what might that be?" I guess I hoped wrong.

"I can see the future. It's kinda like your reading minds thing because I have no control over when it happens."

"And what does this have to do with Jen?"

"I saw her saving us from the school. And even the Voice told me that she was genuinely sorry for what she did." I left out the last part. The part where I saw Fang kiss Jen. He didn't really need to know that, did he? It was going to happen regardless.

"Okay, but if something bad happens, it's your fault," Fang said, standing up off the bed and pulling me with him.

"I'll take full blame."

We opened the door to Angel and Nudge's room to find the girls in a circle chatting excitedly.

"Max, you're awake!" Angel shouted, jumping up to hug me. I hugged back, smiling contentedly.

"Max! We were all in here talking and then we heard you shout so we all ran into the hallway, and then we listened to Jeb, and we all talked at the same time, and then you fainted, and then- and then-" She paused, taking a deep breath, and just as soon as she was about to start up again I held up my hand.

"We have something to tell you," I said, glancing at Jen, who was still sitting down.

"That's great 'cause we have something to tell you too! Well, Jen does, but she was talking to us about it, and we all agreed, even though we kinda didn't want to because she's fun. What do you want to tell us? Is is about you and Fang? Are you going out?! That's what I thought! Yay! Max and Fang are going out! This is awesome. Then you can go on dates and we can do Max's hair and makeup and make her look all pretty, not that she doesn't normally, but even prettier!"

"Nudge. Fang and I are not going out," I said, blushing slightly at the thought of that. "We just want to say something."

"But you're holding hands!" She pointed to us, and our hands were, in fact, together.

As if he knew I was going to pull away, Fang tightened his hand around mine.

"That doesn't matter right now. What did Jen want to tell us?"

She didn't move from her spot on the floor.

"I just wanted to say that I know my being here isn't making it any easier for you or for what you have to do, so I decided to leave. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

I blinked.

"But Jen! I was going to say that Fang and I decided that it would be best if you stayed!"

Nudge just stared at me, her dark brown eyes wide.

"Max, I know what you saw, but it doesn't matter. That's never going to happen, so just forget it and let me leave. But first, there's something I need to do."

She stood up and walked slowly over to where the rest of us were standing.

She stopped in front of Fang and so quickly that my eyes couldn't even register it, she reached up and started kissing Fang. My eyes widened in surprise, but I waited to see what Fang would do. Would he kiss her back or push her away?

That was the question.

**Ha! Cliffy! Sorry, I know you're all gonna kill me for doing that, but I just write it! Don't shoot the messenger! Even though it was my idea. :) Well, please review, and I hope this makes up for the last chapter**


	11. The End Maybe

**Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting on! Please review!**

Fang POV

When Jen kissed me, I started fighting with myself. I mean, I'm a teenage boy, and when a girl just kisses you, you kinda want to go along with it. But I knew that it wouldn't help my relationship with Max, so slowly, I untangled myself from Jen and slowly pushed her away. To my left I saw Max, a small smile growing on her beautiful face.

And in front of me was Jen, and I could tell she was hurt because she really wanted me to like her, but she knew all along it would be Max.

Jen POV

I could feel myself about to cry, but I held in the tears until after I left. I said a quick goodbye and hurried out of the room, not bothering to listen to Max's argument.

Then I promised myself that I would never try to do anything to hurt the flock.

Max POV

I watched as Fang pushed Jen away, and despite my protests, she left quickly. I smiled up at Fang as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Then I thought, _Angel, can you tell Jen that she's welcome back anytime? Whenever she needs us._

Angel POV

I relayed Max's message to Jen, and in the background, I could hear her thinking about how she would never hurt the flock again. I smiled happily at the way things were turning out and how happy everyone was. Even Jen, though she had left. She knew she was doing what was right, and in turn, it made everyone else smile.

Nudge POV

Oh my gosh, Jen is leaving! But Max and Fang look so cute together, and this wouldn't have been able to happen if Jen hadn't left, but she was so fun and nice, and she was kinda like our replacement Max, except nicer and less bossy.

Not that Max is bossy. Well, she kinda is, but she's not mean. Most of the time. I wonder if we'll ever see Jen again. I wonder if Fang liked her at all or was it just because she reminded him of Max? Speaking of which, Max was gone a whole five years, and it's like nothing has changed! And then-

_Nudge, shut up! You're thoughts are driving me insane!!_

I laughed at the look at Angel's face and how easy it was to annoy people. I wonder what it would have been like if I had been talking out loud...

**Sorry about all the POV changes, but it was sorta necessary. I'm trying to decide if I should continue this story or make a sequel. I have lots of ideas, all of which include a MAJOR plot twist, but i need to know if it should be in a sequel. please review and tell me. Tomorrow I'll make my decision! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!**


	12. AN

**I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but I promise i will be posting soon, sometime today. I've decided to continue the story, and depending on how that goes, I may or may not make a sequel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and I appreciate all of the feedback and constructive criticism! I'm glad you like the story!**


	13. 3 Months Later

**Yes I know this is very short, but I'm writing the next chapter right now, so please don't kill me. :)**

Max POV

It's been 3 months since we've seen Jen, and alot has happened since then. For one, Fang and I are together, and no one in the flock has gotten over it yet. I don't think a day's gone by where I haven't heard a Fax joke. We're also staying with Dr. Martinez right now, and oddly enough, we haven't seen any erasers or anything School related. The Voice pops up occasionally to warn me that the absence of bad guys probably means that they're cooking up a very big plan.

I ignored this since, though the Voice has been helpful on occasion, it also has a bad habit of worrying me when it's not neccessary.

I didn't realize how right it was until Jen showed up on our doorstep.

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I've never had this many reviews before!! The next chapter will be up in less than an hour, probably**


	14. Jen's Back!

**disclaimer: (i don't know why I always forget this) I don't own MR. I only own Jen, Nina, and the secret character you don't know about yet.**

I was in the kitchen, waiting on the cookies to bake when the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, I left to answer the door.

I wasn't planning on Jen being the one there.

"Hi Max. You said that I could come back when I needed to."

I just stood there for a moment, staring stupidly, then said, "Yeah."

"Omega is following me, and I need somewhere to stay. The School wants me back."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us, though with Omega following you, well probably have to leave soon."

Oddly, I felt uneasy around Jen, but I convinced myself that is was because of all the things she'd done. She also seemed a little different, but I pegged that with being on the run.

Living on your own for months could change you.

So without a second thought, I invited Jen inside.

"Hey, it smells like something's burning. you're not cooking, are you?"

Great. How does everyone know how bad of a cook I am?

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen where Iggy was carefully taking the cookies out of the oven. The rest of the flock was standing, waiting eagerly.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Max make the cookies. I just barely saved them."

Fang turned to me, a slight smile on his face. "You do know that you're supposed to watch the cookies, right Max?"

I glared at him. "Of course I know that! I had to get the door."

"Max! Can I tell them who it was?! Please?" Angel used bambi eyes and I shrugged, not really caring.

"Jen's back!"

I watched as Fang visibly stiffened, and Angel and Nudge ran to the door where she was standing, carefully watching our reactions.Fang came over and stood by my side as if to say, "I'm with Max, so don't try anything."

Gazzy and Iggy just stood there, and I could tell they didn't really care at all.

I just stood there, worrying. I knew that Jen didn't want to hurt us, she had promised herself when she was flying away. Even so, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Longer than the last chapter, but still not very long. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Jen 2!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter.**

**disclaimer: i don't own MR, blah blah blah, but I do own my characters. you should know who they are, if you read the book. **

_recap:_

_I knew that Jen didn't want to hurt us, she had promised herself when she was flying away. Even so, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen._

I was right, I learned, when I woke up to find myself looking up into a very familiar face.

Omega.

Quicker than I could think, he had my arms tied behind my back.

"I'll have to thank Jen 2 for leading me to you. She's such a good actor, don't you think?"

Jen 2? That explains why I felt uneasy around her. But this also meant that if I was taken, the flock would be back under Jen's control.

He turned me and I could see Jen standing behind him, smiling evilly.

"Where's Jen?!" I asked,remembering my vision. Jen would save me.

"Oh, we have a special plan for her. But don't you worry, you'll be seeing her shortly."

Of course, I hadn't thought to scream for help at all during this time. i had almost completely forgotten the flock was here.

"FANG!" I yelled. As soon as I opened my mouth, Omega covered it, so it came out as more of a muffled scream. But Fang heard.

I heard footsteps skittering down the hall, and Jen 2 fell down, pretending to be hurt.

As soon as Fang saw Omega, he lunged towards him, but Omega just casually hit him aside. Within seconds, the rest of the flock was standing at the doorway, looking at Fang leaning against the wall, Jen laying on the bed, and me, being held down by Omega.

_Max? What happened? _Angel asked me, using her powers.

**Angel, don't trust her! it's not Jen! She's-**

I felt a hard hit to my head, and slowly, I felt myself lose consciousness.

I felt myself flying, and I could faintly hear the screams of the flock. But one voice in particular.

Fang's. But he wasn't yelling at me.

He was yelling at Jen. He was yelling at Jen to wake up,

**Not the greatest chapter, but I am having a bit of writer's block. And schools getting ready to start and I still hae stuff to do before then. Sorry if it takes me a bit to update. Please review! **


	16. The Flock Splits

**I know this is very very late. And it's short. But it's a chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**disclaimer: I don't own MR, I do own my characters. **

Fang POV

I lunged at Omega, and impossibly fast, his arm whipped out and I flew towards the wall, knocking into it hard. When I finally got up, Omega was carrying Max out the window. But instead of going after them, I ran to where Jen was laying on the bed.

After a few minutes of me yelling and shaking her, she groaned and sat up, looking tired.

"Omega took Max. You have to help us!"

The rest of the flock was looking at me like I was crazy, even Angel, who should have known why we needed her.

"Fang-" She began, but Jen cut her off.

"Let's go. We have to get her back."

"Fang, we can't go with her-"

"Angel, we don't have time to wait. We've got to go now."

"LISTEN TO ME!" She shrieked.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"That's not Jen."

Jen 2 POV

The mindreader knew, and I had to make sure that no one else believed her. She couldn't read my mind, so she didn't have much proof. Just Max's thoughts.

And Fang would believe me, because of Max's vision.

I let Angel tell them. Fang would believe me.

"What makes you say that?" Fang asked, stupidly, I might add. Who questions a mind reader?

"Max told me! She must have seen something before we came in. We can't trust her."

I decided to cut in.

"But Fang, Max saw it! And we need to go now, before they get too far away!"

Flock POV

The flock just looked around. Usually, they would just go with Angel, since she is the mindreader, but going against Fang, and if Max had a "vision" with Jen saving her, then there was no reason to side with Angel.

Angel POV

Everyone's mind was confused, but by now most of them had decided to go with Fang and Jen.

Except Nudge.

The rest of flew off and though I knew they weren't going to be able to help Max at all, I let them go. They wouldn't listen to me at all.

So Nudge and I flew in the opposite direction of the flock and Jen. We went to find the real Jen, the one that would save Max.

**Okay. Please review. I'll try and have the next chapter up later tonight. The story's close to being done, sort of, and I want to try to finish it before school, which is in three weeks. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Jen and Squirrels:In A Forest

**I know I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I've been really busy with school stuff. Thanks for all the reviews and support. They really made me happy, and helped me continue.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, blah blah blah, I do own my characters, etc.**

Nudge POV

I probably should have gone with Fang and the others, but I knew that Angel was right, and I just couldn't leave her to fend for herself. Besides, she was only eleven.

As we flew, Angel told me all of the things that Max had told her.

We flew for a long time, following Jen's mind. Since Jen had spent a long time with the flock, Angel had become familiar with her mind, so it wasn't hard to follow.

After a few hours, we landed in a thick forest beside some mountains.

"Is she here?" I asked. "Because that would be weird. I can't imagine Jen leaving and going to live in a forest. Unless she just really likes nature. Oh! Remember that time when she saved that squirrel from being run over by the car? That was so nice. Maybe she's staying with some squirrels now."

"Nudge, really. What are the odds that Jen would be staying in a forest, with squirrels?"

When she said it like that, I just had to laugh.

Instead, we followed a path to a stone cottage. There was smoke billowing out of the top, and it looked like something out of a fairytale. I opened my mouth to mention it to Angel, when she stopped me.

"Don't even think about it."

Fang POV

I didn't like leaving Angel, and I'm glad Nudge stayed with her. But we couldn't waste anymore time just standing around. We needed to find Max, and Jen was going to be the one to help us.

What worried me most was that Angel thought that this wasn't really Jen.

Max POV

I crouched down, trying to find the best way to sit. The cage was smaller than usual, not even big enough for me to sit straight up. I've been sitting like this for a few hours, and the only thing I could think about was Fang. And Jen. The scene kept playing over and over in my head, and it made me madder each time I saw it.

I know she was "out cold" on the bed, but he could have at least tried to come after me.

Frustrated, I kicked the side of the cage, bruising my foot in the process.

As if attracted by my sudden movement, a whitecoat walked into the room.

Actually, it was Jeb. and right behind him was Omega.

"What do you want?" I asked in the most menacing voice I could muster.

"Maximum, we need you for a few tests," Jeb said, smiling at me.

I glared at him, not even answering.

He and Omega just stood there, as if waiting for me to do something.

"Well, if you want me to do something, you're going to have to get me out of this cage."

Jeb nodded, and unlocked the door.

I slid out carefully, stretching my tired legs.

"Lead the way," I said, nodding at them.

I knew that the test probably wasn't anything I wanted to experience, but at the risk of something worse happening, I cooperated. Besides, I was expecting Jen and the others to be here before anything bad could happen. Maybe that was why he was so intent on waking her up.

I stopped dead in my tracks, having just realized the little detail I'd been missing.

The Jen at the house wasn't really Jen, which meant that Fang the others were probably being led into a trap somewhere. the only one who knew that it wasn't Jen was Angel.

i looked up from my thoughts to see Jeb and Omega staring at me like I was crazy.

I rolled my eyes and followed them to a large, fenced in yard. Though I knew they wouldn't leave me with any possible escapes, I looked up, and sure enough, there was a wire grid across the top. It was probably electrified.

"Maximum...You, unlike Omega, have not been very cooperative with us. We've decided that unless you can beat Omega in a fight, you will be terminated. And we have your flock, so don't try to escape."

Then I heard a voice yell my name. Gazzy's voice.

I turned towards the sound and there was the flock...Or, most of it.

I frowned, looking to Fang. "Where are Angel and Nudge?"

I could see in his eyes that he knew he had made a mistake. But behind that, I could also see a faint glimmer of hope. And I had no idea why, since we weren't in the best situation right now.

Fang didn't have a chance to answer me, since Omega hauled him and the others, Jen not included, to the other side of the yard. Then he came to stand in front of me.

"This is it. Let the best man win, Max."

**Okay. Next chapter will be the fight, and some other stuff you don't need to know about right now. I'll try to have it up before Sunday. Please review. Oh, and there will probably only be about two more chapters, depending on how long they are, and I will NOT be making a sequel, mainly because school's about to start, and I have other stuff I need to do.**

**I know I mentioned this earlier, but please visit the blog I started with my friend, who is hopefully reading this. The link is on my profile!**

**Please review!**


	18. May the best woman win

**This is the quickest update I've had in a while. I'm not that great at writing fight scenes, so this chapter might be a bit weird.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Nudge POV

Angel knocked on the door of the cottage.

The door opened and I was surprised to see Jen, though I had known it would be her. The difference between her and the clone was the most surprising thing, though. She had changed.

"Jen!" I began, ready to explain. "We were at home, and then you came, but it wasn't really you, and you led Omega to us, and then he kidnapped Max, and Max sent Angel a message. She said it wasn't really Jen, so we told the flock, but Fang didn't believe us, so now he's somewhere with the fake you, because Max had a vision that you were going to save her, and we need you!"

As I spoke, her eyes grew wider and wider, until I thought they were going to burst.

We stood there, waiting on her to say something.

"Well I guess we'd better go get her then."

Angel and I smiled, and we all jumped into the sky, flying fast and hoping to get to Max before something bad happened.

Max POV

I barely had time to think before Omega's leg shot out and hit my stomach. Recovering quickly, I whirled and punched his nose. It broke, I was happy to find, just like last time. We continued exchanging blows until I took a chance and let him punch me, giving him the idea I was tiring, and delivered a very hard, and probably painful punch to his already broken nose.

He was on the ground in less than a second.

"There," I called to Jeb, who was standing beside the flock. "I beat Omega. Now let us go."

He smiled slightly, saying, "Now, Maximum, you have to pass the final test."

And all of a sudden I was being overcome by an electric sensation, traveling through my body.

For a second I couldn't do anything. After that, I screamed. I didn't have a coherent thought other than the fact that this was worst thing I had ever endured. I felt myself falling and the hard ground slammed into me, making me take a break from screaming to gasp for breath.

And the worst part was that it didn't end.

Fang POV

I watched, restrained on the sidelines, as Max punched Omega, sending him sprawling onto the ground. For a moment, I thought about nothing other than the fact that she had won, and we could all leave. Then I heard her scream.

I've never heard anyone scream like that, and it tore at me. I almost screamed myself.

I closed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the image and sound. It killed me that I had to stand there and watch while Max was lying on the ground in agony.

Then, as if to add to the already confusing scene of events, three people came bursting through the top of the wire fence.

The three people that were the source of my hope.

**The next chapter will be the last, and I'm working on it right now. I'll probably put it up tomorrow afternoon.The funny thing is that these last few chapters turned out totally different than I had expected. I had originally planned to make Jen 2 lead the flock somewhere entirely different. But this is how it turned out, so it doesn't really matter. Does everyone know who the three people are? It should be pretty obvious...But don't hesitate to ask if you don't know. I love all the support!!**

**Please review!! **


	19. They ARE All Crazy

**LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang POV

Angel, Nudge and Jen swooped down, landing in front of Max and Omega, who were still on the ground. Jen was heading towards where I was, and she looked about ready to punch Jeb in the face. Unfortunately, she didn't have the chance, mainly because her clone stopped her.

It was eerily similar to the time Max had fought Max 2. I stood there helplessly, watching the battlefield. Angel seemed to have realized that Jeb was the one in control of everything, and, using her powers, stopped him. Then, using his remote, which had apparently what had caused Max's pain, she stopped it. and by it, I mean everything.

Jen 2 froze suddenly, and everything went quiet. Nudge untied me and the rest of the flock, and for a while, we just stood there, wondering what in the world had just happened.

When I finally came to my senses, I rushed over to where Max was laying, out cold, on the ground. She didn't seem to have any external injuries, so the most I could do was grab her and get out, along with Jen and the flock.

Angel and Nudge, who were more prepared going into this battle than we were, dropped an extremely small, yet powerful bomb on the building as we flew away. I was glad Max wasn't awake, because she probably would have had a fit about two more bomb makers in the flock.

We stopped at a cave about an hour away. Max still hadn't woken up, and it worried me. Nudge,of course, informed us of what they had done while we were apart, and Angel said she forgave us for trusting Jen 2 over her.

We were sitting around the fire, eating, when Max woke up.

She glanced around, confused, until her eyes landed on Jen.

"That's not-" she began, her words slightly slurred.

"Yes it is. Jen 2 is gone," I said thankfully.

"What happened?"

"You had beat Omega, but Jeb told you there was another test...then he...electrocuted you." It was hard for me to say the words, since they reminded me of the pain she had been through. "Angel and Nudge weren't with us because they knew that it wasn't really Jen, and they had gone to find her. Then they came in and basically won the battle for us."

Max's eyes were wide with remembrance, and I could tell by the tiredness in her features that she remembered the pain.

Then all of a sudden she went stiff and I panicked, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

A few minutes passed by, and Max started to smile. I relaxed a bit, knowing that if she was smiling, nothing bad could be happening. She started laughing hysterically, and finally, Iggy asked what we were all thinking.

"Max...What is so funny?!"

The laughter ceased, leaving a wide grin on her face.

"I had a vision."

"Only Angel, Jen and I knew about Max's new power, so the rest were looking confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"This," she said, scooting closer to me, and, right in front of the flock, I might add, kissed me.

I chuckled, then kissed her again. "That is funny."

The rest of the flock just watched us.

"I still don't get it," Gazzy said, glancing around at everyone else like we were all crazy.

And as far as I was concerned, we were.

But in a good way, of course.

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, and I'm very thankful to everyone who reviewed! I now have over 200 reviews, and it made me very happy that people actually wanted to read what I wrote. So thanks for reviewing, and I'm going to be putting up a list of all the people that reviewed, as of right now. **


	20. REVIEWERS!

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ONCE**

EnergyAngel

Cat at the Dog Show

Not So magical Sarah

horseharrytwifan

Summer Johnson

TwilightObsessedOECD

A.S Lee

SilverAngel1234

goldenrose37

Kitkino86

Lollypop 8

reader41

Give up your Prejudices

glaceauxfraises

Serenity.Jones

Dani California Loves You

naoki01

angelapanda101

Max 7

XxthexxblackxxrosexX

Iamawsome

wingedfighter

lotsadoodles11

i-love-emmett-cullen

Eva NoName

SherriLee

midnight-flyer

hugss'n'kisses

Autumn Skys

jazdi909

smp2792

Wingz are me17

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED TWICE**

Nova Ride

-All-I-Want-Is-Whiter-Tiger

kangaxrou

The Flock's Bud

GrimReaperIAm

tukatarina

Chaos Ride

katiexmariex101

Athena0228

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THREE TIMES**

dastunninglitoanjo

hawkstar2

barelypassing4sane

liane.xd

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOUR TIMES**

Shazza-Girl

Kenna92005

Gabby510

macO'Niell

4everbellaxedward

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FIVE TIMES**

actorgirl21

chocolate is gawd

Kare963

21blackwings814

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED EIGHT TIMES**

5253Racer

-Maximum-Twilight-Ride-

FaxyLover

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED TOO MANY TIMES FOR ME TO COUNT**

butterfinger45

Julie AV

bellafan123

**SPECIAL REVIEWERS**

Jason Strong- Thanks for giving me constructive criticism, and eleven reviews!!

justareviewnameforreviewing- You told me that this was the worst story you had ever read and that you made this account just to tell me how bad I am. But it really helped motivate me to make you think otherwise. Thanks! Sort of...

Just a note: I didn't thank the anonymous reviewers, but if you did review, thanks! I'm sorry if I misspelled anyone's name, and I really hope I didn't leave anyone off. I did, please tell me!! Thanks to everyone!!


End file.
